In the past, it has been desirable to hang lanterns from vehicles for a myriad of uses. Apparatuses for hanging lanterns from modern vehicles, such as automobiles, recreational vehicles, trucks, vans, etc., are still desirable. These hangers are used during camping and other outdoor activities when light is needed away from the vehicle. However, the lantern hangers of the past usually required special structural additions to the vehicle for their attachment. Lantern hangers of the past could not be quickly assembled or disassembled nor could they be mounted to the side of a vehicle such that they would not mar or damage the painted finish. The lantern hangers of the past were not practical for use on modern vehicles.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the past and provides a lantern hanging apparatus for mounting on the side of a vehicle that can be quickly assembled and disassembled and not mar the painted finish of the vehicle.